Trésor Marin
by Miry-0-chan
Summary: AU. Dans un monde où les créatures mythiques vivent aux côtés des Humas, un mystérieux trésor attire bien des convoitises, notamment celle d'un ancien pirate sans scrupules. Yuri et Flynn vont se retrouver, bien malgré eux, entrainés dans cette quête de richesses.
1. Prologue

Bonjour/Bonsoir. :)

Je débute cette fic alors que j'en ai 2 autres sur le feu, mais elles avancent bien et j'avais de l'inspiration pour celle-ci, donc je me suis dit « pourquoi pas? ».

Comme mon autre fic Vesperia, il s'agit d'un AU.

J'espère qu'il vous plaira. :)

**Disclaimer** : Tales of Vesperia, Flynn, Yuri, etc... appartiennent à Namco Bandai.

**Précision** : Fic Fluri. ;)

Le fanart utilisé pour cette fic a été réalisé par une artiste pixiv, mais je n'arrive plus à retrouver son pseudo. Si quelqu'un sait de qui il s'agit, faites-moi signe, merci. ;)

**Trésor Marin**

**Prologue**

« Le continent communément connu sous le nom de Terca rassemble environ 80% des terres émergées de notre planète, Vesperia. On y trouve de nombreux monstres et c'est là que vivent la majorité des humas. On y trouve cependant peu de créatures magiques, puisque ces dernières ont été méthodiquement pourchassées pendant des siècles... »

Poussant un profond soupir, Flynn referma le lourd volume scientifique qu'il était en train de lire. Il avait l'impression d'avoir déjà feuilleté cet ouvrage une centaine de fois tant il en connaissait le contenu par coeur.

Las, il laissa le livre sur son bureau de bois, se leva et se dirigea vers la fenêtre de sa chambre, située juste à côté du meuble. Il l'ouvrit et s'accouda sur le rebord, observant le paysage qui s'offrait à lui. De cette fenêtre, située au deuxième étage d'un imposant manoir, il voyait l'infinité de l'horizon et de la mer. Une vue qui l'apaisait et lui réchauffait l'âme. Il pouvait rester des heures ainsi à scruter les vagues ou la petite plage qui s'étendait au bas de l'éperon rocheux sur lequel était bâti le manoir. Un légère brise vînt lui caresser le visage et il ferma les yeux pour savourer cet instant qui lui fit oublier, pour quelques minutes, que l'ennui et la solitude étaient ses plus fidèles compagnes.

Malheureusement, ce petit moment de bien-être fut interrompu lorsqu'on frappa à sa porte.

S'efforçant de ne pas pousser un nouveau soupir, le jeune occupant de la pièce passa la main dans ses cheveux blonds pour les remettre un peu en ordre puis lança un « Entrez » par dessus son épaule.

La porte s'ouvrit timidement et, dans l'entrebâillement, il reconnut les cheveux roux de Sodia, l'une des servantes du château et, accessoirement, celle qui lui amenait généralement ses repas. Mais ce n'était pas encore l'heure du dîner et le jeune blond devînt aussitôt suspicieux. Il n'allait pas aimer la raison de cette visite, il en était sûr.

« Maître Flynn, le Seigneur Alexei vous demande » dit-elle en finissant d'ouvrir la porte et en s'inclinant.

Cette fois, il ne put retenir le soupir exaspéré qu'il poussa, ni le regard noir qu'il lança à la jeune fille. Il savait qu'elle n'y était pour rien dans toute cette histoire, mais ce qu'elle venait de dire l'irrita car il savait ce que cette convocation signifiait. En outre, elle avait pris cette habitude détestable de l'appeler « Maître » alors même qu'il ne possédait rien dans ce manoir, pas même sa liberté. En temps normal, il lui demandait gentiment de cesser de l'appeler ainsi mais elle persistait, ne se rendant pas compte qu'elle le blessait à chaque fois.

Il détourna le regard, referma brusquement la fenêtre et attrapa son veston qu'il avait suspendu au dos de sa chaise de bureau.

« Je suppose qu'il en a attrapé une nouvelle? » déclara t-il d'un ton un peu trop sec à son goût.

Sa question n'attendait aucune réponse. Il était sûr de sa déclaration. Il n'aurait pas été autorisé à quitter sa chambre autrement.

Ajustant son veston, il passa devant Sodia et un garde l'escorta jusqu'à une salle du rez-de-chaussé.

**XxXxX**

Dans les profondeurs des océans de Vesperia vivaient de nombreuses créatures, parmi lesquelles des tritons et des sirènes. Ils étaient les gardiens de la mer et tout ce qui s'y trouvait était sous leur protection. Leurs villes marines, assemblages de nacre et de coquillages, étaient toutes situées à équidistance de leur capitale, Zaphias, où résidait le roi des mers. Ce dernier se nommait Duke et était un triton majestueux aux pouvoirs magiques impressionnants. Grâce à sa protection, l'ensemble des villes marines (surnommé Lumeiris) était protégé des humas, et plus particulièrement des pirates, qui prenaient autrefois plaisir à martyriser le peuple des océans.

Malgré tout, sa protection n'était pas absolue et certaines sirènes se faisaient encore kidnapper lorsqu'elles s'aventuraient trop loin des villes. De plus, le roi des mers avait une faiblesse de taille : son affection irrationnelle pour son jeune frère, Yuri.

**XxXxX**

Alexei Dinoia était un homme persuasif, manipulateur et cruel qui avait bien réussit sa vie.

Dix ans plus tôt, il n'était qu'un modeste pirate en quête de richesses qui s'était rapidement fait connaître à travers tout Terca et tout Lumeiris. En quatre ans, il avait écumé de nombreuses zones maritimes et ravagé de nombreux territoires, aussi bien terrestres que marins. Son équipage était réputé pour être dangereux et ne pas faire de quartier. Cela effrayait de plus en plus les populations, tant et si bien que tous les dirigeants de Terca se réunirent pour trouver une solution. Il finirent par se mettre d'accord pour lui faire une proposition qu'il ne pouvait pas refuser : ils lui promirent un titre de noblesse, des terres et l'absolution de tous ses crimes s'il acceptait.

Le pirate accepta à une condition. La condition qui lui permettrait de réaliser son plus grand rêve.

Les dirigeants la lui accordèrent.

**XxXxX**

Lorsque Flynn pénétra dans la salle d'étude du rez-de-chaussé, il se retrouva nez-à-nez avec Alexei et dû faire d'incommensurables efforts pour ne pas laisser apparaître le dégoût que lui inspirait cet homme sur son visage. Il le salua poliment avant de balayer la pièce du regard.

Il trouva finalement ce qu'il cherchait : un grand cercueil de verre scellé et remplit d'eau dans lequel on distinguait une sirène dont la queue bleuté avait presque perdu tout son éclat. Elle semblait mourante.

Le blond baissa tristement les yeux. Encore une qu'il ne pourrait pas sauver. Pendant combien de temps encore allait-il devoir supporter ça?

Alexei l'entraîna jusqu'à la créature, qui pouvait à peine respirer malgré les quelques trous dans le haut du cercueil et lui donna le même ordre qu'à l'accoutumée :

« Demandes-lui où se trouve le trésor d'Edward Morgan ».

Flynn n'en avait pas du tout envie, mais il s'exécuta et répéta la question dans une langue que seul son clan maîtrisait parmi les humas : la langue du peuple marin.

La sirène paru surprise par cela, puisqu'elle se redressa quelque peu et fixa le blond d'un regard intense, comme si elle le jaugeait.

Enfin, après plusieurs minutes, elle lui répondit d'une voix faible, à peine audible. Mais ce que Flynn entendit n'était pas la réponse à laquelle il s'attendait.

« _Sauvez Yuri_ »

**XxXxX**

Fin du prologue, merci pour votre lecture.

Pour information, les textes en italique retranscriront les paroles en langage marin.

N'hésitez pas à laisser un petit commentaire.


	2. Chapitre 1

Bonjour/Bonsoir :)

Voici (déjà) un nouveau chapitre pour cette fic. Cependant, je pense que ça sera le dernier avant un petit moment car je suis retombée dans Graces f et, avec la sortie de Zestiria, j'ai trouvé une nouvelle paire à martyriser (franchement, Slay (Sorey c'est moche) et Mikleo me rappellent trop Yuri et Flynn :D ).

Bon après, cette pause ne concerne par Guardians que j'ai déjà énormément développé/travaillé, mais pour Trésor Marin, je pense faire une petite pause jusqu'à ce que l'inspiration revienne. Vous êtes donc prévenus. ;)

**Disclaimer** : Tales of Vesperia, Flynn, Yuri, etc... appartiennent à Namco Bandai.

**Précision** : Fic Fluri. ;)

**Trésor Marin**

**Chapitre 1 : Rencontre**

De la fenêtre de sa chambre, Flynn observait le paysage nocturne qui s'offrait à lui. La nuit était presque noire, puisque c'était la nouvelle Lune, et c'était l'idéal pour observer les étoiles, dont l'éclat se reflétait dans les eaux sombres de l'océan en contrebas. L'air frais de la nuit permettait au jeune blond de se sentir plus vivant alors même qu'il s'affaiblissait à vu d'oeil.

Mais c'était toujours pareil : lorsqu'il voyait une sirène mourir, il refusait généralement de s'alimenter pendant 1 ou 2 jours, car il lui était de toute façon impossible d'ingérer quoique ce soit.

Cela avait tendance à inquiéter Sodia, qui essayait de le convaincre de manger par tous les moyens, et finissait généralement par y arriver au bout de 24h (48h dans les cas les plus sérieux). C'était pour cette raison qu'Alexei la laissait se charger de lui. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre de perdre Flynn et la jeune rousse était celle qui le comprenait le mieux.

Malheureusement, cette fois-ci, Sodia n'avait rien pu faire et cela faisait bien 3 jours que le blond n'avait rien avalé d'autre qu'un peu d'eau. Mais il fallait dire qu'aux sentiments d'impuissance et de culpabilité, qu'il éprouvait habituellement, s'était ajouté, cette fois, un sentiment d'angoisse.

Avant de rendre son dernier soupir, cette sirène à la queue bleue lui avait demandé de sauver un certain Yuri, mais il n'avait aucune idée de qui il s'agissait. Il ne savait pas non plus où se trouvait cette personne ni pourquoi elle avait besoin de son aide, même s'il suspectait fortement que ça soit une autre sirène capturée.

Il avait tenté de lui demander plus d'informations ; après tout, Alexei et ses sbires ne comprenaient pas la langue du peuple marin, mais la jeune sirène s'était contentée d'insister en lui demandant de sauver Yuri une nouvelle fois puis, sa lumière s'était éteinte. Flynn en était resté très choqué, plus qu'à l'accoutumée, mais il avait pris sur lui pour que le maître des lieux ne remarque rien. Après tout, même s'il ne comprenait pas la langue des sirènes, l'ancien pirate était suffisamment malin pour comprendre que le trésor n'avait pas été le centre de leur conversation si son interprète se trahissait. Flynn avait donc fait d'énormes efforts pour qu'il ne suspecte rien et lui avait dit, comme d'habitude, que la sirène ne savait rien. Il fut ensuite congédié et renvoyé dans sa chambre, où il se laissait dépérir depuis 3 jours.

Jugeant qu'il avait suffisamment pris l'air, le blond se redressa et s'étira : il était temps qu'il aille se coucher. Mais, alors qu'il allait refermer la fenêtre, il vit une ombre surgir et le repousser violemment à l'intérieur de la pièce. Tombant à la renverse, le jeune interprète se cogna la tête contre le plancher avec un gros 'boum' et perdit momentanément le sens des réalités. Lorsqu'il revint à lui, il était étendu par terre et un jeune garçon aux cheveux longs et bruns était assis à califourchon au niveau de sa taille. Son assaillant avait pris la précaution de lui plaquer une main sur la bouche et il l'entendit murmurer d'une voix menaçante :

« _Ne cries pas._ »

Aussitôt, les yeux de Flynn s'écarquillèrent et sa respiration s'accéléra. Mille questions assaillirent son esprit déjà à moitié embrumé suite au choc qu'il avait subit peu avant : qui était cette personne ? Comment pouvait-elle maîtriser la langue des sirènes et, surtout, pourquoi l'utilisait-elle pour converser avec un huma ? Savait-elle que Flynn était un interprète ?

Et, plus important encore : cette personne avait-elle REELLEMENT débarqué par la fenêtre alors que sa chambre se situait au deuxième étage ?

Concentré sur toutes ces interrogations, le blond en oublia presque son vis-à-vis qui, face à son silence et son manque de réaction, pensa qu'il était encore sonné par sa chute. Le jeune homme aux longs cheveux se dirigea donc vers la porte et tenta de l'ouvrir, non sans lancer quelques regards furtifs à son 'prisonnier' à l'occasion. Mais, malheureusement pour lui, la porte était fermée de l'extérieur. Il tenta alors de la forcer un fois, puis deux, mais la lourde porte de bois ne broncha pas. Il allait tenter une troisième fois lorsque des bruits de pas se firent entendre de l'autre côté du panneau de bois.

L'étranger recula, surpris et agacé. Que devait-il faire ? Redescendre par le mur, c'était prendre le risque de se faire repérer et capturer... Peut être qu'en prenant son 'prisonnier' en otage?

Mais le blond le prit de vitesse. Le saisissant par le poignet, il l'entraîna jusqu'à l'armoire où il rangeait ses vêtements et le jeta à l'intérieur.

« _Je m'en occupe, aies confiance en moi_ » déclara t-il avait de refermer les portes. Au même moment, la serrure cliqueta et Flynn eût tout juste le temps de se laisser tomber sur son lit, situé à proximité, avant que la porte ne s'ouvre.

**XxXxX**

Lorsqu'il entra dans la chambre du jeune interprète, le capitaine des gardes Barbos scruta la pièce avec dédain, à la recherche de son habituel occupant. Il le trouva allongé sur son lit, encore à moitié habillé. Sans prendre la peine de se déplacer, il lança depuis le pas de la porte :

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ? Quel était ce bruit ? »

Flynn ouvrit un oeil et détailla l'homme. Le bruit de sa chute avait dû le réveiller en sursaut (la chambre de Barbos se situait sous la sienne) puisque le capitaine des garde était seulement vêtu d'une veste mal boutonnée, et probablement mise à la hâte, et d'un pantalon usé jusqu'à la corde.

Ne voulant pas supporter cette vue davantage, le blond referma son oeil et répondit :

« Ce n'est rien, j'ai juste fait un petit malaise. »

« Pas étonnant vu que tu n'as rien avalé depuis l'autre jour » répliqua le plus âgé, sarcastique. « Je le signalerai au capitaine demain et, crois-moi, tu mangeras, même s'il doit te nourrir lui-même. »

A cette idée, Flynn frissonna mais ne répondit rien. Il se contenta de se retourner de sorte que son dos soit la seule chose que puisse voir son vis-à-vis.

Fier de sa menace, Barbos referma la porte le sourire aux lèvres, la verrouilla et repartit.

**XxXxX**

Le blond resta quelque temps silencieux, guettant le moindre bruit dans le couloir qui menait à sa chambre, avant de se diriger vers son armoire et d'en faire sortir son invité surprise.

Ce dernier en sorti avec une grande souplesse mais resta à une bonne distance de Flynn. Il toisa le blond puis demanda :

« _Pourquoi m'avoir aidé ?_ »

L'interprète réfléchit un instant. Il n'y avait pas vraiment de raison à son comportement, si ce n'est, peut être, son envie de résister à Alexei d'une manière ou d'une autre. Et protéger un rôdeur qui s'était introduit au manoir lui semblait être un bon début. Toutefois, il ne se voyait pas avouer cela à son interlocuteur et répondit donc simplement :

« _Parce que tu parles leur langue... comme moi. En passant, je m'appelle Flynn_ »

« _Flynn? C'est un nom huma, ça. Moi qui pensait que tu étais comme moi._ » marmonna le jeune étranger, l'air déçu.

« _Comme toi?_ »

« _Un triton capable de prendre forme humaine bien sûr _» répliqua t-il en haussant les épaules, comme si cela était une évidence.

Le blond resta interloqué par cette révélation et ne su que répondre. Le brun continua donc la conversation tout seul :

« _Ah, puisque tu t'es présenté, c'est assez incorrect si je ne te donne pas mon nom je suppose? Je m'appelle Yuri._ »

Tout à coup, les yeux de Flynn s'illuminèrent : serait-il possible que cette personne soit... ?

« _Yuri_ » répéta t-il, songeur.

« _C'est ça. Facile de s'en souvenir n'est-ce pas? Je suis venu ici pour sauver une de mes amies qui a été capturée il y a quelques jours. D'après la rumeur, c'est dans ce manoir que sont conduites la plupart des sirènes pêchées en mer. Sais-tu où je pourrais la trouver ?_ »

Et tout aussi brusquement, le visage de l'interprète s'assombrit. Il avait peur d'avoir tout compris. Il avait peur que l'amie de ce garçon soit celle qu'il avait vu s'éteindre quelques jours plus tôt. Et surtout, plus que tout, il avait peur de le lui annoncer.

« _Je ne pense pas... qu'elle soit encore ici_ » parvint-il finalement à articuler malgré son mal-être.

**XxXxX**

Fin du chapitre 1.

Pour information, les textes en italique retranscriront les paroles en langage marin.

Merci d'avoir lu ce chapitre. N'hésitez pas à laisser un petit commentaire. ;)

A la prochaine.


End file.
